d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeShay Fighter 30
As requested on EnWorld... Stat Block LeShay Champion CR 58 Male LeShay Epic Fighter 30 ECL 80 Neutral Medium-sized Fae Initiative: +29; Senses: Listen +89, Spot +89; low-light vision Languages: All AC: 56 (+21 dex, +20 insight, +5 natural); touch 51, flat-footed 35 Hit Dice: 50d6 + 30d10 + 1040 (1380 hp); Damage Reduction: 15/epic and cold iron; Fast Heal: 10 Resist: Cold, Fire, Electricity, Acid, Sonic 20; Immune: Poison, disease, magic sleep; Spell Resistance: 42 Fortitude: +44, Reflex: +63, Will: +50 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Melee: 2 +10 keen brilliant energy bastard swords +75/+70/+65/+60 (1d10+23/17-20 +1d6) Ranged: 30 ft. limit, all enemies in range, +10 keen brilliant energy bastard sword +75 (1d10+23/17-20 +1d6) Base Attack: +40; Grapple: +45 Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 5 ft. Attack Options: Combat Gear: Special Actions: Gaze Spell-like Abilities (CL 28, DC 28+Spell Level): At will - alter self, detect thoughts, displacement, freedom, greater dispel magic, heal, greater invisibility, knock, speak with plants, spell turning, greater teleport, water breathing. Abilities Str 21, Dex 52, Con 37, Int 33, Wis 23, Cha 47 Special Qualities: Elf Traits Feats: Blind-Fight, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Greater Weapon Focus (leShay weapon), Greater Weapon Specialization (leShay Weapon), Improved Critical (leShay weapon), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Spring Attack, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (leShay weapon), Weapon Specialization (leShay weapon), Whirlwind Attack Epic Feats: Blinding Speed, Devestating Critical (leShay Weapon), Dire Charge, Epic Weapon Focus (leShay Weapon), Energy Resistance x10, Epic Weapon Specialization (leShay weapon), Overwhelming Critical (leShay weapon), Polyglot, Spellcasting Harrier, Spell Stowaway (heal), Storm of Throws, Superior Inititative Skills: Balance +104, Bluff +86, Concentration +66, Diplomacy +77, Disguise +71, Escape Artist +104, Gather Information +24, Hide +70, Intimidate +101, Jump +88, Knowledge (local, nature) +59, Move Silently +70, Search +59 Possessions: Lots of treasure to pick Combat LeShay Weapons (Su): Each leShay carries two personal melee weapons that he or she manifests from his or her own life essence. The weapon can change form as he or she shifts from class to class, typically appearing as a bastard sword (one in each hand). When not in combat, the weapons simply do not exist, but leShay can “draw” their weapons from nowhere as a free action. LeShay weapons are considered light weapons for a leShay, regardless of their size. Superior Two-Weapon Fighting (Ex): A leShay fights with a leShay weapon in each hand. Because these weapons are extensions of its own body, the leShay does not take an attack or Damage penalty for attacking with two weapons. Devastating Critical (Ex): Whenever the Leshay Champion scores a critical hit with his leShay weapon, the target must make a Fortitude save (DC 55) or die instantly. (Creatures immune to critical hits can’t be affected by this ability.) Gaze (Su): All creatures within 30 feet who meet the gaze of a leShay become affected as if by charm monster. A Will save (DC 53) negates the effect. Each opponent within range of a gaze attack must attempt a saving throw each round at the beginning of his or her turn in the initiative order. A leShay can also actively gaze as an attack action by choosing a target within range, who must then attempt a saving throw. LeShay are immune to their own gaze. The DC is Charisma-based. Elf Traits: Immune to magic sleep spells and effects; +2 racial bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells or effects; low-light vision (can see twice as far as a human in low-light conditions); entitled to a Search check when within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door as though actively looking for it; Martial Weapon Proficiency (composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, longsword, and rapier) as bonus feats; +2 racial bonus on Listen, Spot, and Search checks (already figured into the statistics given above). category:Epic category:Mid-Epic category:CR 58 Category:Fey Category:Fighter